1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a volume controller using an encoder regulating the level of the voice signal in the voice output machines which sends voice signals. More particularly, this invention finds application in devices such as a television or an audio system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, an audio signal generating machine such as a television or an audio system sending voice signals usually have volume controllers to regulate the level of the voice signal. Conventionally, variable resistors have been used to regulate the volume of the voice output machines. However, in using the above mentioned variable resistors some problems arose. As time passed by, foreign substances such as dust may collect. Due to this problem, when regulating the volume, contact errors happen and noises are heard. This gives the user an unpleasant experience, and it will also not be possible to regulate the volume accurately. Therefore, encoders have much been used recently in order to regulate the volume correctly and to get rid of the noise in the voice signal even if there will be noises due to the piled foreign substances like dust.
Another of the contemporary solutions have been to provide a main controller judging the increase of the volume according to the phase difference of the two pulse signals put in from the encoder. Some of these systems require that volume control integrated circuit regulates the volume according to the number of the pulse signals generated by the encoder. Many of these systems regulate the volume directly according to the user turning the turning knob of the encoder. However, they require an expensive main controller and an expensive quartz oscillator. The cost of the production will be increased, and the consumer has to bear the economic expenses. The challenge is to provide an effective volume controller using encoder to regulate the volume without using an expensive main controller and an expensive quartz oscillator. This can be done through the various embodiments of the volume controllers of the present invention, some of which use separate pulse generating circuitry for increasing and decreasing volume.